fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Dynasty101Warriors
Chat come to chat now (talk) 08:22, November 13, 2012 (UTC) hi :)GrAyLu Foreva! (talk) 06:07, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Jeryaza sortyo ? i ? ? ? ? ? cabnjt writttte proeprly i hafd an ? ? ? ? ? litle ? a ccitdnt so i'm injactiveo;i andf is r t ? ? the;o 'jerzx a pa ge locked? i am prewty suter i removwed thew lo9ckj Team Badge Hi Dynasty~ Hope you can make a team badge for our Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:Update Complete! Team. And if you want to join our team, please left a message on my talkpage. --Laven 06:02,12/10/2012 :Ok~ I'll start to make the guild page now~ --Laven 10:26,12/10/2012 Hmm~ Well done, Dynasty. Glad to have you as our coding expert. --Laven 13:00,12/10/2012 :Btw, I have created the application form. It seems to have some problems in it so can you fix it here? XD --Laven 05:33,12/11/2012 Snapshot Plz upload the logo of snapshot guild and what about the guild status thing? And the former badge? if u r thr plz come to chat (talk) 14:20, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi Dynasty~ About the MoTM badge thingy for her~ Can you make it? I had told Wing to upload her profile picture for the badge so there's no need to find a picture of Jellal. Make it orange please. xD The words should be: This user was the Update Complete! Team Mage of the Month for December 2012. And link the image to her profile. Thanks! -- Work I just want to crop the image of Lyon and Lucy. Here are the links: http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lyon_makes_a_bet.png and http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lucy_in_x791.png I hope u can do it. 13:44,3/7/2013 13:44, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Need Help Dynasty, I want to make it shadowed around the box. plese tell me the codes. (talk) 04:02, March 9, 2013 (UTC) please forget about the upper message I am done (talk) Thank you dynasty for helping me create this- Appleplum > Appleplum > 04:47, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Application Plz fill the application form for becoming an admin and plz reply 07:43,3/9/2013 07:43, March 9, 2013 (UTC) APPLICATION for ur guild Red has made the application for ur . Plz check if u agree with it and don't come to me if u find it wrong :-P here's the link - http://fairytailcouples.wikia.com/wiki/Fairy_Tail_Couples_Wiki:Snapshot_Guild and plz fill up the example section. 07:42,3/10/2013 07:42, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Guild Hi Dynasty~ Just so you know, I would like to join your guild. I've already passed an application form. 08:05, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Inactivity status Hi Dynasty.... Please be noted that you have been tagged as inactive in the Update Complete! Team. Due to new rules, your jobs have been removed and are now opened to other members to take and complete. I will give you some time to complete jobs that are worth to 3,000 until 1st April. If not, then I may have to excommunicate you from the team. Please reply me if you have any reasons for being inactive throughout these months so that I may give you a longer time limit depends on your situation. Thanks. -- Screenshots Hi Dynasty, umm, can the screenshot can be not Fairy Tail? My other Screen shots seems to be others. 04:29, March 11, 2013 (UTC) well, here the 1 is a game, not anime, but somewhat A kind of fairytail, because of the apparel is lucy's. The other 2 is of course, Fairy Tail 08:34, March 11, 2013 (UTC) here are the pictures: Am I be posting in the Guild's talk page or not ? 08:34, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Wanna Join it Dynasty-san I wanna join your guild. Shall I fill the application form that has been posted on the talk page of the guild. Appleplum > 04:56, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Snapshot Okay okay, Dynasty-san. I filled the application form. and for the photos, will these do: Appleplum > 05:35, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Arvee needs to be 100% smart (~ O w O)~　.(O . O" .) Ellow , Just so you know-ness, Me, Arvee100smart will be out for 2-3 days. Sorry to say this but I will be back as soon as possible. So don't forget to leave me a message or 3. Love, Arvee100smart. Re:Help Aww, sorry Dynasty, but I can't help just yet with lots of stuff burden on my back. I still have to do many things and that keeps me busy, of course. So... sorry if I can't help yet. Maybe i'll join after I finish these jobs. Please be considerate. Good eve. Sasa Congrats Hey Dynasty u now r an admin. I hope u work well.Tell me whih color u want for the username except red and orange?and the questions u asked; it'll be decided afterwards and what is header and float? Plz reply and use this instead of this 17:29,3/19/2013 17:29, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi, hi, Dynasty! Congratulations for becoming an admin! I'm sure you'll be great in your position! :) And I'm not jealous... Maybe a little bit. [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 17:49,3/19/2013 You deserved it! ^^ Don't worry, I'm not that kind of person. :P [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 19:15,3/20/2013 Message Dynasty, Is this okay? I still haven't added manga images, but I have done the Fanart and Cosplay. Is it good enough? Thankyou Dynasty. And I am really really sorry because I have not been able to play that game yet. Sorry. I really want to play but I have taken many jobs. On the other hand, I am not staying online for very long in the mornings and I usually lag off at nights. But I will definately try to play it. ^_^ Message Umm......sorry to disturb you again, but, have a look at Natza. You told me to change few images, and so I did. If there is any mistake or any incomplete work, please inform me. Thank you and Sorry. I get it . Thank you Dynasty. I will be prepared. 16:32, March 31, 2013 Hey Dynny I passed my application form!! Re: T.I.G Hey Dynasty! Yeah, sorry, I was completely busy, I couldn't add jobs. I'll add new ones really soon and I'll check yours, too. Sorry for the inconveince! [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 14:27,4/3/2013 Screenshots Hello Dynny.. ^__^ Here's my screenshots Currycarliee (talk) 07:27, April 4, 2013 (UTC) MoTM Badge Hi Dynasty~ Recently, I have created the MoTM badge for guilds and teams. Template:Mage of The Month If you need to change the colors, just change it and if you think it's not working, you may fix it yourself. Just don't change the template name~~ So....I guess that's all. Bye! =) -- Re: HBD Hi Dynasty! Thank you sooo much!!! The picture looks awesome!! Thanks again, you are awesome!!! :) [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 14:01,4/5/2013 Hey Hey Supervisor-sama. I guess you are busy as well :( cause you too haven't checked the job that I completed :( And I have my test which is gonna start soon. So sorry for not editing. And I haven't talked to you lately ;( So I miss you Supervisor >.< I hope we talk soon. Hey Again I understand Dynasty ^ ^ I hope your computer will be fixed soon. As for the job,I can already see that you are having probs with the comp so no need to rush. That being said.....I will be inactive for sometime after 25th May and sometime in June again. We are going somewhere. Sorry for that. As for Arvee, I will leave a message on his talk page. because, he is also on a vacation and isn't online very often. And no need to thank me ^ ^ Supervisor-Sama XD And the Misaki avi looks good *^* Hope you get a Takumi for you XD Dynny!!! Hello Dynny! .. Can you take off my application form in SSG? I'll re-join if i'm not too much busy.. and.. can you do me a favor? please tell Mega that I left him a message in DeviantArt. Thanks.. 10:39, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Again Again XD By Takumi, I didn't mean that you get a Takumi avi :P I meant that you get a Takumi in real life, meaning a guy like him XD And I will try to complete my remaining jobs as soon as I can. My test will be over by next Wednesday. And I have a question Dynasty. I know your computer is broken and you can't check the jobs, but if I complete a job, and tag it 'completed' at the guild, then am I allowed to take another job? I mean....I have already taken 3 jobs (maximum number allowed) and if I complete them, and tag them completed, then can I take another job or am I supposed to wait for you? And you can ask me for any kind of help you need. I am always here at your service supervisor-Sama ^^ 12:47, May 10, 2013 Monday Let's Chat on Monday.. I'm busy this weekend. ^__^ Thank you. 14:15, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Well that is good :) And no more questions for now Badge Dynny!! Can you support me on FT Wiki? Please? type onto your page. and.. if you want.. to use the Filipino badge that I created, put . Thank you in advance. ^__^ 10:14, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Dynny.. I am too imfortunate... XD. And I'm confused about this, there's no any CurrySupport. Carrot is the one who made me a badge. Sorry again.. ^__^ 05:54, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Wordmark Hey Supervisor-sama. It seems that Red already renamed and uploaded the wordmark that you wanted me to upload. If you want anything else, then your soldier is at your duty x_x -- 22:10,5/20/2013 22:10, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Re:THANK YOU!!! No problem. Besides, someone reminded me to, so might as well do it. Anything for you Supervisor-Sama *^* Changed logo Hello, Dyna, I've updated the Sekirei wiki logo, and I can't updated it in here, because the page is protected. Here is the link to the new logo. See you later! --Iliyana Petkova (talk) 20:00,5/22/2013 Hi There Hi Dynasty, thank you so very much for your wonderful compliments. I still haven't decided on a guild or team I would like to join but I am thinking about joining one. But as for now, I will continue to do the best I can for the page. As for applying for the position of ChatMod, despite your kind words, I have no idea the skills and requirements needed for it. I feel like I do not deserve the position as much as the people who were there before me. But thank you for thinking about me. This maybe a little out of place but I have noticed that you too also live in the Philippines. I live around the NCR. How about you? Hehe. It's nice to see a fellow Filipino around this parts. But despite the heritage, I cannot speak proper Tagalog. Oh well. Thank you very much for your time and your compliments. Cinnamon sugar (talk) 10:43, May 27, 2013 (UTC) I'm so very sorry! My brother wanted me to make lunch already. I'll talk to you when I get to see you soon. Cinnamon sugar (talk) 04:04, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Re: Double article Hello Dynasty! Mystowalker is already redirected to Edo Jerza by default. Even when people type "Mystowalker" to the search field, "Edo Jerza" appears. I guess there are no problems here. Thanks for asking me! :) However, there's one thing I want to ask. Is it possible to delete an article and leaving a redirect? If it is, then it is the best solution, though I don't know how to do it. Can you please explain it? =) I don't even have the right to delete an article, btw. [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 13:44,5/28/2013 I'm Hurt First of all, The Imaginators Guild, hmmmm... I think I'll apply. Next, I'm hurt. You thought I was a guy. I thought it was obvious that I was a girl. *cries* Cinnamon sugar (talk) 02:52, May 29, 2013 (UTC) I was still online but you weren't talking so I thought you left. Sorry. Cinnamon sugar (talk) 03:59, May 29, 2013 (UTC) The thing you said was, "What were we talking about again?" Cinnamon sugar (talk) 04:55, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Re:Name font Colour Yep, done it, though it's taking time to clear my cache so I can't see it yet. Tell me if you want it changed again. That's none. ;) Colors Hey Dynasty, can u give colors for Rivalry makers guild. I've just copied the source from snapshot but plz change those colors . same for the badge 17:18,5/30/2013 17:18, May 30, 2013 (UTC) RE:The favor...den...den...DEN!!!!! Sorry I was gone yesterday >.< the skype with my father has gone too long... I'll be doing it and finish it today.. GOMEN NE >.<. 22:04, May 30, 2013 (UTC) 4 images remaining right ? Finished it. 22:42, May 30, 2013 (UTC) (~._.)~ Re:SGG Application Am I going to reply here? The real Currycarliee is still vacationing, she left this account to me since May 18 and I'm her older cousin, I am 15 years old. And the real Currycarliee is 13. Thank you. 05:19, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Dynasty! So you're admin here, Great! I have some thing you could help me with. I seriously don't know how to edit here. Can you help me as an admin? ( (talk) 01:19, June 4, 2013 (UTC)) Gomen Sorry Supervisor-sama...I will complete my jobs soon. I am kinda busy right now so I am not able to spend enough time here..but I will try to complete it within few days. You are also familiar with the fact that I was inactive. Sorry again. Your apprentice will do the jobs soon. I'm sorry to tell you that... From now on, as an official member of the Update Complete! Team, you must be dedicated, hardworking, helpful and get along well with your new teammates. Put on your profile page to show your badge to the public and be honoured to be one of us. }} 14:36,6/4/2013 My name? Hehe. Thanks for the compliment. I have nothing better to do anyway rather than to edit. But I feel like this won't last long since classes is about to start and so is my business practicum. Oh well. By the way, it's ok to ask if you're curious. It's Trixie. :) Cinnamon sugar (talk) 12:13, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I got a lot of comments and jokes about that but my last name has a funnier joke but I can't tell you that. XD As for a signiture, I've been trying to learn how but end up failing. But I really want one. Cinnamon sugar (talk) 13:27, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Wahhh!! I love it! Thank you very much! Cinnamon Sugar XXX Hello there my awesome supervisor.... I sincerely apologize :S But Now...I am getting back to work on FTC...from tonight most probably. I am almost done with my work on Kaichou, and so I am going to finish my jobs and stuffs here. And you said that you wouldn't be around that much next week :SSSSS I am gonna miss ya *bursts into tears and hugs Dynasty* Hope to see you soon. Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:Policies Hey, though am not an admin but seriously you have to make more rules and policies to ensure proper functioning of the wiki. Whatever is already there is not enough you should really do something about it. You should have a discussion about the policies with their help make new policies and rules also the page needs content. Badge Request Hi i'm have request for a FORMER ADMIN badge.Thank you! Thanks! I'm looking forward to be working with you. :) Anyway, there's no case so don't worry. ^_^ Policies Actually Dynasty, Red has already made the policies page but I think you should discuss about it. Fairy tailmage; 13:29, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Gomen Supervisor-sama :( The vacation is over and I am kinda busy. So that is making it hard for me to edit that often. Also, I am practicing codes. I will make more edits soon. Glad to know that you understand :D Meeting Hey there, Dynasty. Just wanna tell you that we, the admins, must have a meeting to talk about issues, improvements, decisions and plans for our wiki. We can't hold everything as it is, so we must at least "make our move". It would be very much appreciated if you could come around this week in chat, together with our co-admin, Ice. We have tons of stuff to discuss so we have to have "the talk" with complete members of the administration. If ever we won't be able to find time to be together, perhaps I should talk to you individually with Fairy Tail Wiki Chat PM and gather your opinions, then i'll sum everything up. Hope to see you soon. Wiki Guilds S-Class Application Form The title says it all; how about that? All we have is applying for the guild, so please at least uh... make one? :3 Thanks and Gomen ne. 10:52, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Appy O_o... Okie Dokie, Sure Sure~ Good luck on your work ... be sure you pass or win or something.... Arigato~, 22:26, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: The header with a long name... Thankfully, you understand, and I know that situation, I have the very same as you have. Though my classes start at 6:50am and have the same going home time... Well anyway, if you're trying to say that you're going to be much more inactive, that's fine, but remember that inactivity could remove user rights, and that won't take you much longer time, especially for an admin. I'm just saying, and i'll talk to you about matters on Sunday, then? If it's alright. And that Math, I could help you more if you'd want, and i'm glad... so you're welcome, once again. xD A new Guild/Team Hi Dynas~ With the Help of Natsu-sensei, I decided that can we create a new Guild ? Or if you like, a Team. What Guild you say ? Since Cinammy (mostly) and others created some new couples, It's about the Grammars. It focuses on sentence grammars and correct spelling or words. Grammars. Grammars. Grammars. I haven't decided the "real" name yet, but It's Spelling Guild. Mascot ? I decided to dedicate this to my love, Aries <3. The Colors are Pink-White like peach..... . Gomen If was too fast, but this is like uh... an Imidiate action so I can start doing~. I'm waiting for the "WISDOM" reply of yours. 11:52, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Request....Board Hi Supervisor-sama! How are you doing? Would you....errr.....look at this? *prays that she won't get scolded* How is it looking? Request....Board Hi Supervisor-sama! How are you doing? Would you....errr.....look at this? *prays that she won't get scolded* How is it looking? -- 13:14, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Yaaaaaaaaay!!! Apple is so very happy that Supervisor approves it *bows continuously* I just logged in but I am leaving for now xD I will be back after half or one hour and I will add it on the Guild's page then (Because you must be busy I think). Thank you for the appreciation *still bowing continuously* Have a great day supervisor-sama! -- 12:16,7/17/2013 12:16, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Indeed. Your time is 2 and a half hours ahead than mine. -- 13:18,7/17/2013 What do you think of a header..... / Re: I still forgot the header's name ... G-repairs Team would be great ! Hmm, well, since we are few members, we maybe..... don't need Guild under Team... ? 21:41, July 17, 2013 (UTC) G-repairs is a perfect team, just tell me if you want to approve it, so I can start now. I've been thinking it is under a guild, under, Manganime Guild. 00:16, July 20, 2013 (UTC) RE:Congratulations Yeeey~ I waited all long for this... Thank you Dynas (~._.)~ 21:43, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Re:FTCWiki FB page! Sure Supervisor-sama. I can never deny my awesome supervisor. But I am not on facebook so I will have to make an account. I will make it in the evening by my time zone. I am gonna leave for school soon. Just tell me what you want me to do to help you out. Cya! -- 23:49,7/19/2013 Appy's gonna make a FB~ Of course I'll help Dynas ;). Just tell me what to do and I'll make it up. 00:12, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Re:FTCWiki FB page! Hi Dynasty, Nice idea but i'm really sorry to say that i can't help you cause i'm not on FB... Fairy tailmage; 09:33, July 21, 2013 (UTC)rif Alright Keep up the good work!-- Fairy tailmage; 10:30, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Navigation Bar Hi there! A lot has change in the wiki. There has been a number of new articles created, old articles have been renamed, and some articles that needs to be deleted mainly these: Mysterza/ImageGallary and Mystowalker/Image Gallery. There also needs to be a discussion on whether or not to keep Zewalker and Zewalker/Image Gallery since these pages are nearly empty. As for the Character-User Relationships, the Inter-User Relationships, and the Inter-User Rivals, I believe that these should be removed since these are only appreciated by the users of this wiki while the others, not so much. I think it should be replaced with something others would enjoy like crossover pairings. I've been hearing about Link x Lucy, Haru x Juvia, and Zoro x Erza. Maybe we should find a way to add this as well. And finally, since a lot has change and I have no power to this, below are the list of articles and the pages under them in alphabetical order (to not show any favoritism in the wiki) for the Navigational Bar. Some article have been moved from one category to another due to continued research about it. You can ask me for further explanation if you want. *Couples **Canon Couples ***AlBis ***Aquario ***Rerry ***Velceto **Semi-Canon Couples ***Cappy ***Cheon ***ElfGreen ***GaLe ***Gruvia ***Hibikenny ***Jerza ***Kinabra ***Lories ***LoLu ***NaLu ***NaLi **Fanon Couples ***Baccana ***Dangel ***DanLu ***Evendy ***GrayLu ***Grayza ***Grultear ***HibiCana ***(Hibiki x Lucy) ***Jeltear ***Jutsu ***Laxana ***Luen ***Lurus ***Makalyusica ***MiraFreed ***Miraxus ***Mysterza ***Natza ***RoWen **Edolas Couples ***Edo AlBis ***Edo Gruvia ***Edo Jerza ***Edo NaLu **Past Couples ***(Gildarts x Cornelia) ***(Hibiki x Karen) ***Juyla ***Lyvia ***Shyon ***Sirza *Rivals **Canon Rivals ***Gray vs. Lyon ***Jet vs. Droy **Semi-Canon Rivals ***Juvia vs. Chelia ***Jet & Droy vs. Gajeel ***Lisanna vs. Juvia ***Lucy vs. Juvia ***Simon vs. Jellal **Fanon Rivals ***Lucy vs. Lisanna ***Natsu vs. Gray *Other **Related Pages ***Brax ***Cakza ***Catianna ***Fippy ***Juvia's Love Chart ***Lucy's List of Perfect Boyfriends ***Narebo Hope this help in making our wiki a better place. :) 13:35, August 29, 2013 (UTC) *Ehem*pleaseapplyplease*Ehem* 09:47, August 30, 2013 (UTC) \o/ First, I would like to say Happy Advance Happy Birthday. X.D.X.D..... haha Second, I know I'm being to fast or something, but I need your permission to have me as the ''temporary guild master Snapshot Guild. If you wish to be active again, then in that time, I would remove my rights as like nothing happened. I would wait your reply until tomorrow, beacuse I'm sure you'll be online and see this on your birthday. I would gladly accept anything you reply, whether supporting or opposing, but if you don't reply, I would do it my self. Be back and Advance HBD~. 13:42, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Thank 'ya so much fot trusting me XD. Whew, I even can't sleep last night for maybe you gonna scold me or something why I have proposed XD. And oh, it's fine for me to give. Just be back soon :/. Laven renouced her position unto mine, which I gave it to Cinnamy as well as taking Wing's position due to her inactive-ness. I just wish you all will come back :/. 04:12, November 17, 2013 (UTC) ~Happy Birthday~ Oh yeah, this is for you Dynas~. I hope you like it. Happy Birthday Dynasty... hahahahahaha 04:15, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: Congratz! X3 Thanks! （〃・ω・〃） So are you going to come back and edit again? 11:30, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Ok. Oh! By the way, I only sent this message to active users for this month but since your online right now, please read this: (◡‿◡✿) Hi there! Here's just a friendly reminder about the new feature on the home page. There's a new poll, a character list, and a new featured couple. Right now, we are adding a Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:Featured Image and Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:Featured Moment on the page and we need your vote. All the instructions are provided on the respective voting page. Please be reminded that the featured image must be from recent manga chapters. The featured moment will have two parts, featured manga moment and featured animated moment. The featured manga moment must also be from the recent chapters but the animated moment can be from anytime and anywhere, whether it be anime, ova, or movie. If the image or moment that you want is not on the list, please feel free to add it. The voting ends on November 20. 11:48, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Special Announcements Hi there! I will be editing the special announcements portion of the home page and would like your say on this. I would be mentioning Arvee's new team, the new couples, new users, as well as the Best Couple Creator of the Month which I think should be Arvee unless you oppose it. Please reply as soon as possible, meaning before the end of the month. Thank you. φ(^ω^*)ﾉ 01:27, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Re:Chatmod. ..... Wait, wha ?! -Arvee100smart (talk) Hi o/ It seems that you've temporarily have taken as sub-Supervisor of the teams, which means you're back right ? RIGGGGHHHHT !? 11:28, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Re: Inactivity Hello. Well, I can't really give you any candidates as I'm really not updated of what's going on here. Hope you find someone soon! [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!]] 20:37,1/12/2014 New Template I'm still working on the Media Uploading Guidelines as well as the Image Policy but I'm proud to present the new Fair Use Rationale template. It's from Fairy Tail Wiki and it's something we need to adapt here in the wiki. We also need one for fan arts but not only one that focuses on deviantart but one that is for all image hosting websites. Hmmmm... I might work on it later... So anyway, Arvee had already made an Image Violation template but still need revisioning to be more formal. Please help in editing it. I also need help from the Snapshot Guild, if they ever become active again, in adding descriptions as well as adding categories like who are the couples or rivals present in the image as well as if the image needs to be rename or deleted. The template for renaming articles or images is not yet in production but the template for deletion is already present, so the only thing they need to do is type . I wish to have it edited since it's a wiki default. I know it's a big task but we can do it! Finally, I will publically announce and implement the rule in adding the fair use template when both the image guidelines and policies are finished, hopefully by the end of the month that is all. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| '''Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 09:20, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Nevermind. I edited the template to include fan arts. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 15:46, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Back and all. Welcome back, I wish and I suppose. So, er. Not much happened in SS Guild... gomen. No users are avail in the guild. 12:27, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey Dynastyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.................I missed u so much.............Do talk to me (crying) 12:27,4/17/2014 12:27, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Re:So, how's life? :3 That good to hear. So far in the wiki, there are more policies and some issues are already taken care of. I've been also blocking a lot of anonymous users lately. With the image policy, yes, it has to be related to be the image itself and now all images need a Fair Use Rationale Template. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 14:08, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Yes it against it but it is hard to find the actual name, artist, and source of the image. So we can't rename it just yet because for fan arts should be named as title of the image plus artist's name. Example: Title by Artist We also have an Image Violation Template. We need to make use of it soon. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 09:27, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Administrator Noticeboard Hey there. Please fill up the noticeboard with your timezone and current time. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 04:17, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Re:Administration You didn't wait for my message but anyway... >.< Yes. Red is no longer an administrator but my problem is that she is still a bureaucrat. Meaning she can still give herself admin powers. I talked to Ice about this before but he has been ignoring my messages or changing the topic of the conversation. Maybe when all three of us are online, we can talk about this further. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 10:50, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hey there! Sure, and thanks too. 2:00 Chat. 06:13, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Re:NEWS~ :3 Thanks for the heads-up! Can't wait anymore though... [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 08:02, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Urgent We need to talk again about something important. Leave me a message if you are in chat already. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 08:22, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Removal of Your User Rights 02:47, August 14, 2014 (UTC) }} Sad Dynasty I never knew that you were removed form admin. It is quite sad but cheer up. I ususally remain inactive but would try to cope up as well. 18:27,10/5/2014 18:27, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Re:My Apologies Sorry but I was the one who removed your admin rights. I understand you've been very busy with your school work. I've been on that phase. College workload and the fear of getting a job after can be quite stressful and scary as well. I would also like to thank you for taking your time from your busy schedule to help the wiki in whatever position you may be, admin or chat mod. If you feel that you can not balance your work in school and the wiki, I would most prefer that you pick school over the wiki and I'm glad you did. Getting an honor is a lot of handwork and you should be proud of what you may achieve. Just edit whenever you can whether it be a vote for a featured couple, a post in the forum, or a message in another user's talkpage is fine. And about the chat thing, Arvee was also not online that day, I think, so it's ok. Hoping to see you edit again! o(≧∇≦o) [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 01:54, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Oh yeah! The K-12 program! You were able to reach it... Don't worry. I know you can do it. (￣^￣)ゞ [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 02:23, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Re:Request If that is what you wish to do, then I respect your decision. You will be missed. ヽ(￣ω￣(。。 )ゝ [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 13:58, September 18, 2016 (UTC)